


Eternal

by nerdaf00



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, I really dont know how to tag this sorry, Vampires, blood mention, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Finn moves into a new building, and there's something off about one of his neighbors...
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Eternal

Finn struggled to pull out his key while holding the last box he needed to bring inside. He thought he’d gotten into a pretty good routine over the past day and a half, pressing whatever he was holding against the closed door while he dug out his keys, but today it just didn’t seem to be working. 

“Yo dude, you need some help?” 

“AHHH!” Finn dropped the box (and his keys) as he whirled, screaming, to face the person who had spoken. 

“Woah, sorry man, didn’t mean to startle you,” The girl in front of him raised both hands to show she meant no harm. Finn just stared, confused and just a little freaked out. Was this girl wearing flannel and dark jeans... in the middle of JULY???

“Uh, it's fine,” He said. “I guess I should pay more attention to what's going on around me.”

She smiled in return, before her eyes widened in realization. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever met-”

“Definitely haven’t.”

“I’m Marceline. I live just down the hall, nice to meet you,” The girl- Marceline stuck out her hand to shake, completely ignoring the slight interruption and Finn reached out to take it after only a second.

“Finn, it’s nice to meet you too,” He couldn’t hold in his next question, curiosity bubbling over. “Sorry if this is rude, but aren’t you warm? It's hot as dogs out!”

Finn could feel his face heat up as she just stared at him for a few moments. He was just about to apologize and take back his question when Marceline laughed lightly.

“I can see why you’d ask, ‘hot as dogs’ that’s a good one,” She grinned at him toothily before answering. “I don’t really go out during the day, work from home for the most part, so I keep the A.C bumping.”

She thought for a moment before shrugging. 

“Plus layers are nice.”

Finn nodded, considering that answer. It made sense. Why would you go out into the gross heat if you didn’t have to? Glob, he was jealous, why couldn’t he work from home!

Speaking of work... 

“I know you offered to help earlier, thanks but I’m all set,” Finn looked at the box on the ground. “I’m just gonna kick this inside before heading out. Bluh, work.”

“Aight, well it was great to meet you,” Marceling said. “I’ll see you around neighbor!”

“Yeah, see ya!” Finn gave Marceline a small wave as she walked away. He quickly unlocked his door, pushed the box inside, and closed the door before bolting down the stairs to try and get to work on time.

\-----

Two weeks later, Finn had only seen Marceline a few times around the building. Each time they bumped into each other being weirder than the last. 

“I’m telling you PB there’s something off about this girl!” Finn exclaimed. He was laying on his good friend Bonnibel’s workbench, forcing her to take a break and listen to him. 

“Finn, I’m sure you just keep catching her at bad times,” Bonni said. Finn could tell she was rolling her eyes at his drama but whatever, she didn’t know what he’d gone through.

“C’mon tell me this doesn’t sound hella sketch,” Maybe if he gave her evidence she’d be more willing to help. Bonni was a sucker for science.

“Alright fine, tell me the evidence you have for her being sketchy.”

“Yes!” Finn sat up and fist pumped quickly, turning to face Bonni fully. “So this week alone I’ve bumped into my neighbor four times. The first time was after I’d gotten home from our spaghetti dinner night with Jake and Rainy. As I was unlocking my door, she comes out, passes me and says hi, and then just starts sneezing like mad. And when I asked her if she was okay, she asked if I had garlic with me-”

“She might have a garlic allergy, it’s not that weird,” Bonni quickly pointed out. 

Finn shrugged, “Okay, sure. But to be able to smell it and have a reaction from almost four feet away... thats a little odd. Anyways, the second was a few days later. She was leaving the building, and she was completely covered... Jeans, long sleeved shirt, boots... she even had on gloves and a giant sunhat!”

“Another allergy, maybe... There are people who can’t go out into the sun because they’ll burn and blister super quickly.” Damn Bonni’s seemingly endless knowledge!

“Okay, okay, okay, that’s true. There’s really allergies for everything huh? Damn. Well the next two are really crazy. The third happened the next day. We were both getting our mail, and she pulls out a package from the blood bank... GUESS WHAT IT WAS??”

“I don’t know... bloo-”

“BLOOD! It was _BLOOD_! And I knew it was blood because something must’ve burst or broken when it was getting delivered because the packaging was stained red!!”

“Maybe she works at a lab and had to ship samples for testing?” Finn just tossed his friend a deadpan look. There was no good explanation for this. Or their next meeting either for that matter.

“Uh-huh, and why would she ship lab stuff to her personal address? Pretty sure you can’t do that, even if you have the proper equipment at home.” Bonni looked a little sheepish at that. Haha! Point for Finn!

“Anyways, by far our weirdest ‘interaction’ was yesterday,” Finn shuddered as he thought about it. “I got home really late last night, I had the evening shift and stayed to help Treetrunks put some of the heavier trays in the freezer. So I get home and head upstairs and guess who’s unlocking her door, red covering her hands and the lower part of her face... My neighbor, the vampire!!!” 

“Wait, you’ve been sitting here, telling me all this because you think your neighbor from down the hall, who you’ve spoken to only a handful of times, is a vampire?!” Uh oh, Bonni sounded mad.

“Well, yeah! The evidence seems to point my conclusion in that direction so... yeah, vampire!” 

“Finn.”

“Yes, super smart best friend?”

“GET OUT OF MY LAB!” Finn scrambled to slide off Bonni’s workbench and get out the door. It slammed behind him, and he could hear Bonnibel talking to herself about ‘stupid well meaning friends.’ Did she think he had made up a whole story just to get her to take a break??

Well so much for that plan. Finn would just have to convince her some other way. Maybe he could get Bonni to come over and meet Marceline. Then she’d see.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> I didn't want this to be multiple parts, but I get impatient when things start taking too long for me to write soooooo here we are lol! Part 2 should be out in a few days (hopefully)


End file.
